guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Avatarian 86
Hey, I moved your user page to your, well, user page. This page is for people to talk to you. Hello. :) --Karlos 17:36, 25 September 2006 (CDT) Heh, thanks. Kinda new to this wiki thing, still getting the hang of it ^^ ~Avatarian 86 Help Editing Saw your note on my talk page. Here, Xasxas has a good guide for new users: User:Xasxas256#Help. Hope that helps. Let me know if you need more assistance. --Karlos 22:55, 26 September 2006 (CDT) sweet, thanks ^^. Is it ok for me to make pages off my user account? I'm referring to these:Farming view test page|Notepad ~Avatarian 86 15:35, 27 September 2006 (CDT) :There's absolutely no problems with users creating pages in their namespace, go for your life ;) --Xasxas256 17:39, 27 September 2006 (CDT) ::Vwoot! ~Avatarian 86 18:26, 27 September 2006 (CDT) Editing while not logged in You guys will probably notice a large amount of edits being done to my user pages from an anonymous source. That's most likely me doing editing while at school. Some combination of OS restrictions, proxies, and crappy computers is making IE come up with massive errors while on Guildwiki. They usually come up while I'm editing pages, but I've noticed that they come up more often when i'm logged in. ~Avatarian 86 20:01, 4 October 2006 (CDT) Name Probably quite random, but I noticed your warrior has the same first name as my elementalist. It made me laugh. (Yeah, I laugh a lot.) Marstfu 06:33, 24 January 2007 (CST) :<_< >_> ...yeah, totally random. Actually, I stole that name from a female co-worker of mine, and I even spelled it wrong! (PS: Nothing wrong with laughing! I'm still giggling at random from a Chuck Norris joke I heard a few days ago) ~Avatarian 86 redirect Redirecting isn't hard: #redirect Gold Doubloon on the "Gold Dubloon" page redirects it. ;) –Ichigo724 23:15, 16 July 2007 (CDT) :Thanks, i'll add that now if someone hasn't already ^_^ ~Avatarian 86 10:03, 17 July 2007 (CDT) Sorry about the frequent updates Sorry about all the updates i've been making to my "Notepad" page. I set it up with a table of all the places i have yet to map in elona, so i update it after i do a town or explorable zone. Anything I can do to avoid this from showing up a bunch of times? ~Avatarian 86 18:25, 17 July 2007 (CDT) :You could use the "Preview" button until you are finally satisfied with your updates while you do minor modifications. You could also check the "Minor edit" button so we'll know that that edit is... minor. I wouldn't worry too much as long as you are within your userspace, though (somebody correct me if I'm mistaken about this last bit.) –Ishmaeel ping/ 18:44, 17 July 2007 (CDT) ::I'll start putting the "Minor Edit" thing on there. I know you guys patrol the "recent changes" section, and I bet it's annoying when one user page gets edited 3-4 times within a few hours. Thanks for the assistance ~Avatarian 86 19:05, 17 July 2007 (CDT)